


Light Us Up

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Player knows one (1) thing for sure: He can trust Carmen.And Carmen knows one (1) thing for sure: Player trusts her.-NOT REALLY SHIPPY, IT CAN BE SEEN AS PLATONIC OR ROMANTIC FRIENDSHIP/RELATIONSHIP.





	Light Us Up

There are moments where he can relax, relax enough that he doesn't think about what lies underneath the hoodie he always wears. And he's so incredibly glad that some random girl managed to find the phone that had been his own personal connection to the outside world as well.

The two grew closer and closer together. And Carmen becomes his own escape. Its a escape from his nonexistent parents and poor existence schedule, but she doesn't need to know that.

And she doesn't need to know that she looks all too much like his previous best friend, one that he had long since cut off after far too many hours of fighting and her toxic words that lead his mind to painful places. She really doesn't need to know that.

But she does know enough things about him that he forces himself into trusting her.

She knows what the hoodie covers. She knows about the days where he sits at the computer and mopes because there's so much fucking pain and no amount of ibuprofen can stop the damn cramps or feeling of his hips parting. And she's sympathetic and offers as many tips as she can, older and much more wiser about the topic.

"How's it going, Player," she asks through the comm with her typical smile. Ivy and Zack stew in the other room, bones aching from the latest mission. There's no response, making her lean up, confused. "Player?" He had been there only two minutes beforehand. "Did you fall asleep at the desk again?"

There's another few beats of silence before she hears a pitiful whine, unmistakable that its clear pain. And then Player's rings through, soft and labored, "God damnit. That was one time, Carm."

"Try one hundred. What's up?"

There's another beat of silence yet again before the clear sounds of him pulling away from his desk. She falls silent, listening. There's the tiniest click of a door opening and closing before she knows what's happening. It takes exactly seventeen minutes for the door to click once again. Carmen takes note that her two friends are passed out on the rented out beds now.

"Fuck," is all Player says.

Carmen sighs softly. "Me, too, kid. Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Its the same shit as always. Cramps, feeling disgusting... I hate this medication they put me on. At least I can get away with only taking them every five months."

"If you went for four, it would hurt less." She remarks with the same suave attitude she always sports.

He scoffs right in her har. "But then that's one month less to spend happy that I'm not going through shark week. And it would mean more in the end."

She shrugs, knowing that Player knew her enough to know her actions. "Its ten days of medicine?"

"And then ten days of bleeding."

"God," she stresses, humming as she moves to change clothes. "Well, it's better than your attempt at birth control."

"I was in the hospital for a week with multiple blood clots, Carm. I was literally a day away from death."

The crook smiles at her friend's reminder. "I know, P. You have a right to be angry. After all, it took you three months to recover."

The sound of a pill bottle being open is clear against the mic, then the noises of swallowing.

"Please tell me you didn't take those dry?"

"I could tell you, but I'd be lying."

She hums, all too amused with her friends antics. Damn him. The two fall into a pattern, fussing about one thing after the next until its strayed far away from health and menstrual cycles, then into video games and other useless information that wouldn't matter in the morning.

The two fall asleep to the sound of each other's voices and breathing, soft in their ears and a quiet reminder of their connection, despite being half a world away.

And they can't lie, they both love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Polycystic Ovaries - aka enlarged ovaries. The possibilities of a normal menstrual are slim to none when added on that there are family issues.  
> My birth control put me on the hospital for a week. Its now been almost a month since I went in and I'm still fucked up.  
> A lot of venting went into this, too, I won't lie. 
> 
> NONE OF THIS IS EDITED AND IM SO SORRY TO ANYONE THAT LOOKS AT MY POSTS FOR OTHER CONTENT. MY INTERNET IS DOWN AND I W I L L REWRITE THIS ONCE I GET IT BACK ON AND AVAILABLE ON MY COMPUTER. IM TO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE
> 
>  
> 
> Come chat with me
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Amino: 🍉🍍Player🍍🍉  
> I'm also the leader of the art club there, please love me and join my club. :')


End file.
